Spring Breeze
by erlinTM
Summary: Permainan takdir yang membuat sepasang anak adam harus menderita karena cinta. Membelenggunya sampai kapanpun juga. Maafkan jika caraku salah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau dunia menentangnya. "Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kau mendengarnya?" Chansoo FF GS for Do Kyungsoo
1. Chapter 1

"aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;  
dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu  
aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;  
dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada"

(Sapardi Djoko Damono)

Dentuman keras tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi. Tabrakan antara mobil sedan hitam dengan truk pengangkat muatan memecah keheningan malam kota Seoul. Semuanya telah berakhir pikirnya, tidak akan ada lagi kesedihan dan penderitaan kali ini. Maafkan jika caraku salah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau dunia menentangnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kau mendengarnya?_

 _Spring Breeze_

Chapter 1

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, dll.

Rate : T

"Selamat pagi suster Kim"

"Selamat pagi "

"Selamat pagi Pak Lee"

Pagi yang ceria diawali Kyungsoo dengan menyapa semua orang yang dia kenal di lorong RS Seoul. Senyumnya yang semakin merekah melihat ruangan bertuliskan nama sang kekasih dr. Oh Sehun dihadapannya, lalu masuk tanpa mengetuknya terlebih dahulu.

"Selamat pagi tampan. Aku mencintaimu, sangat..." ujar Kyungsoo sambil memeluk Sehun dari belakang sementara sang kekasih malah sibuk memerhatikan layar laptopnya memeriksa hasil rekap kondisi pasiennya.

" _Nado_ " jawab sehun ala kadarnya.

"Jawaban macam apa itu?"

"Aku tidak yakin kita akan menikahimu dua mingu lagi"

"Lihat, kau lebih memerhatikan laptop kesayanganmu dari pada diriku" ujar Kyungsoo sebal.

"Aku mencintaimu Oh Kyungsoo" balas Sehun memutar tubuhnya dan menarik tangan Kyungsoo hingga membuat jarak diantara keduanya menyempit. "Selamanya" bisiknya tepat di telinga Kyungsoo menggoda.

Muka Kyungsoo berubah menjadi merah padam, dia langsung beranjak dan menuju pintu ruangan. "Awas kau ya, akan kuberi perhitungan nanti" ujar Kyungsoo tidak bisa menutupi rasa malunya dan keluar dari rungan sang kekasih.

888

Hujan ringan menyambut senja sore ini. Seorang wanita dengan pakaian rumah sakit menatap jendela dengan sendu, menatap kearah taman yang berada tepat didepan kamarnya 614. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya, yang pasti dia sedang menunggu kehadiran seseorang yang amat dicintai. Suaminya. Park Chanyeol

Pintu kamarnya terbuka, menampilkan sesosok pria tampan masih dengan setelan jasnya. Membawa sebuket mawar putih dan juga sekeranjang permen dan beberapa coklat.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau tidak menyadari kehadiran suamimu yang paling tamapn ini" Ucap Chanyeol sambil memeluk Byun Baekhyun dari belakang.

"Happy White Day, Honey.." ucapnya sembari menciumi pipi istrinya bertubi-tubi.

Baekhyun memutar tubuhnya menatap pria tinggi dihadapannya, mengagumi setiap inchi lekuk wajahnya. Hidung yang mancung, mata yang tajam tapi selalu menatapnya dengan hangat. Semuanya, Chanyeol begitu sempurna disandingkan dengan dirinya yang tak berguna.

" Kau sudah makan hmm?" tanyanya pada sang suami. Menyandarkan kepalanya pada dada bidangnya." Kau tampak kurus akhir-akhir ini. Apa bibi Jung tidak memasakan makanan kesukaanmu?" ucap Baekhyun sedih sambil menatap ke arah Chanyeol.

Baekhyun tentu lebih tau apa yang terjadi. Park Chanyeol akan memilih menghabiskan waktunya di kantor dari pada pulang ke rumah. Ini sudah 8 bulan, semenjak dirinya divonis mengidap kanker otak stadium lanjut. Semaunya bagi petir disiang bolong, memporak-porandakn mimpi pernikahan yang baru menginjak 3 tahun. Dia sakit, tapi hatinya lebih sakit mengingat waktu dengannya tidak akan lama lagi.

"Park"

"Tentang ucapan tempo lalu..." ujar Baekhyun pelan mengingat seberapa marah Park Chanyeol minggu kemarin. Bahkan dia dia tak mengunjungi sang istri selama tiga hari.

"Kau tau jawabannya Baek. Aku tidak ingin berdebat dengan masalah ini"

"Aku mencintaimu selamanya dan akan selalu begitu" Ujar Chanyeol memeluk tubuh ringkih sang istri. Bahunya bergetar hebat, pertahanannya runtuh seketika. Park Chanyeol yang dikenal sebagai direktur perusahaan otomotif terkenal tampak begitu rapuh di dekapan sang istri.

"Aku hanya ingin melihat kau bahagia"

"Setidaknya ijinkan aku melihat wanita yang akan menjadi pendampingmu"

"Memberiakanmu keturunana, memasakan makanan kesukaannmu, menyiapakan baju kerjamu, semuanya-semuanya yang tidak bisa kulakukan" bibir Baekhyun bergetar mengucapkan setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Dia berusaha keras menahan tangisnya, setidaknya dia harus tampak tegar di depan sang suami.

"Aku mencintaimu Park, sangat menintaimu. Tapi waktuku tidak banyak untuk itu" ucapnya begitu lemah sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun jatuh pingsan didekapan Chanyeol.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

"aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;  
dengan kata yang tak sempat diucapkan kayu kepada api yang menjadikannya abu  
aku ingin mencintaimu dengan sederhana;  
dengan isyarat yang tak sempat disampaikan awan kepada hujan yang menjadikannya tiada"

(Sapardi Djoko Damono)

Dentuman keras tidak bisa terhindarkan lagi. Tabrakan antara mobil sedan hitam dengan truk pengangkat muatan memecah keheningan malam kota Seoul. Semuanya telah berakhir pikirnya, tidak akan ada lagi kesedihan dan penderitaan kali ini. Maafkan jika caraku salah, aku akan tetap mencintaimu walau dunia menentangnya.

 _Aku mencintaimu Do Kyungsoo, bisakah kau mendengarnya?_

 _Spring Breeze_

Chapter 2

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, dll.

Rate : T

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar dari kamar pasien 614. Seorang dokter muda masuk kedalam ruangan tersebut lalu memberi salam kepada laki-laki yang sedang menggengam tangan sang istri erat.

"Saya akan memeriksa keadaan istri anda,bisakah anda menunggu diluar?" tanyanya sembari memeriksa denyut nadi sang pasien.

Park Chanyeol hanya mengangguk dan meninggalkan kamar tersebut.

Ini sudah sering terjadi, Baekhyun kerap jatuh pingsan saat kondisinya tidak stabil seperti ini. Semua ketakutan selalu bersarang di benak Chanyeol, bagaimana kalau ini adalah akhirnya, bagimana kalau Baekhyun tidak akan bangun lagi.

Baekhyun mengerjap dan membuka matanya. Melihat sekitar dan mengingat apa yang telah terjadi.

"Ah..., Kau sudah sadar rupanya nyona Baekhyun"

" Bagaimana perasaan anda? apakah masih pusing?" tanya dokter muda tersebut sambil mengukur tekanan darah Baekhyun.

" Hmm, ya sedikit dr. Oh" jawab Baekhyun lemas.

" Kau nampaknya melawatkan makan siangmu. Padahal kau harus makan yang banyak agar lekas sembuh" ujar Oh Sehun mengingatkan.

" Rasanya hambar aku tidak suka"

"Dan aku bukan anak kecil lagi dr. Oh. Aku tidak bisa kau bohongi, aku tidak akan sembuh hanya dengan makan dan makan. Lagi pula waktuku sudah tidak banyak kan" ucap Baekhyun mencoba untuk besandar dikepala ranjangnya.

" Aku banyak mendengar gosip tentangmu akhir-akhir ini dari para suster"

" Kau tahu? Kau membuat hati mereka hancur mendengar berita pernikahanmu." Goda Baekhyun terhadap dokter muda Rumah Sakit Seoul ini.

" Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu kalau aku mempunyai banyak fans di sini" ujar Sehun kikuk mendengar hal tersebut

" Ku dengar dia dokter disini juga? Siapa namanya? Apakah kami pernah bertemu?" tanya Baekhyun

" Do Kyungsoo, "

" Kukira kalian belum pernah bertemu. Dia dokter spesialis anak dan jarang berkunjung kearea sekitar ini" jelas Sehun. Dia merapikan alat-alat lalu menarik kursi disamping ranjang sang pasien. Nampaknya sedikit mengobrol dapat membuat Baekhyun lebih tenang.

" Dia pasti sangat cantik" ujar Baekhyun menerawang

" Tentu saja. Aku punya fotonya. Kau mau lihat?" tawar Sehun sembari membuka folder foto ponselnya. Disana terlihat seorang wanita dengan dengan _casual dress_ biru tua sedang menggendong anjing putih ditaman.

" Itu vivi, anjingku. Mereka tampak serasi bukan? bahkan aku kalah serasi dari mereka" ujar Sehun melucu.

" Kau beruntung mendapatkannya. Dia sangat cantik" komentar Baekhyun meliaht foto tersebut. "Kau pasti sangat bahagia. Aku bisa melihat raut mukamu begitu berbinar bercerita tentang "

Sehun mengangguk, mengiyakan semua perkataan Baekhyun.

" Aku permisi dulu ya, sepertinya suamimu sudah menunggu lama diluar, aku harap kau tidak akan lagi melewatkan makanmu nyona Baek" ujar Sehun sembari bangkit dari kursi menuju ke arah pintu. " Tentang ucapanmu yang tadi, kita tidak pernah tahu tentang umur sesorang. Setidaknya lihatlah orang-orang yang begitu setia disisimu dan menyayangimu. Berjuanglah untuk mereka" ujarnya lagi sebelum benar-benar meninggalkan ruangan.

888

Chanyeol berjalan lesu kearah kantin rumah sakit. Pikirannya benar-banar kacau akhir-akhir ini. Permasalahan dikantor yang menumpuk serta permintaan Baekhyun yang benar-benar mengganggunya. Mungkin secangkir kopi panas bisa membuatnya sedikit tenang pikirnya.

Dering ponsel bergetar disaku celana Chanyeol. Menampil ID sang istri dilayar

" Iya Baek?" jawab Chanyeol mengangkat telepon

" Aku baru mau ke kantin membeli kopi. Kau mau menitip sesuatu?"

" Baiklah. Aku akan segera kembali"

" Love you" ujarnya mengakhiri telpon dengan sang istri. Dan...

Bruk!

Dia bertabrakan dengan dokter perempuan yang sedang kesusahan membawa beberapa barang. Tangan kirinya penuh dengan dokumen dan tangan satunya kerepotan membawa beberapa permainan.

" Anda tidak papa nona?" tanya Chanyeol sembari ikut merapikan beberapa mainan yang terjatuh.

" Ah tidak papa . Maaf saya terburu-buru sehingga tidak begitu memperhatikan jalan" balasnya

" Apa anda perlu bantuan? Sepertinya anda sedikit kesusahan membawa mainan sebanyak ini" tanya Chanyeol menawarkan

" Tidak papa. Terimakasih atas bantuannya tapi saya tidak mau merepotkan"

" Pemisi" ucapnya sambil berlalau

" Hmm, Victoria Secret Vanila Lace" ujar Chanyeol pelan sambil tersenyum kecil

888

"Apa Ahjumma sudah menunggu lama?" Perempuan bertubuh ramping itu langsung bertanya kepada wanita paruh baya yang sudah duduk di samping ranjang periksa ruang kerjanya. Dia langsung tersenyum ketika pandangannya bertemu dengan seorang gadis belia yang sudah berbaring disana.

" Park Haneul sayang, sakit apa hmm?" tanyanya sembari mengecek suhu badan sang anak. Park Haneul yang biasanya ceria itu sekarang tampak pucat pasi dan lemas sekarang

" Dia kurang enak badan Kyungsoo-ya, dari kemarin suhu badannya tinggi dan tidak mau makan sama sekali" tutur wanita paruh baya tersebut sembari mengusap telapak tangan cucunya lembut.

Kyungsoo lalu memasang stetoskop dan mengecek mulut sang anak. " Apa tenggorokanmu sakit bila menelan, hmm?" Haneul mengangguk-angguk mengiyakan pertanyaan sang dokter. " Nampaknya Haneul mengalami radang tenggorokkan Ahjumma" jelasnya sembari menuliskan beberapa resep obat di kertas. " Ini ada antibiotik dan beberapa vitamin yang harus diminum ya cantik" jelasnya sembari mengusap kepala sang gadis kecil.

" Cucuku ini terus menerus menangis kemarin. Katanya kalau mau sembuh harus bertemu dengan dr. Do" ucap sang nenek sambil menirukan gaya sang cucu. Kyungsoo yang mendengarnya hanya bisa tersenyum membayangkan tingkah konyol Park Haneul.

Kyungsoo sudah begitu dekat dengan Park Haneul semenjak sang gadis kecil ini mesti dirawat karena typus empat bulan lalu. Makanya dia sudah sangat dekat dengan keluarga ini. Nyonya Park suka bercerita mengenai keluarganya. Dia memiliki dua anak yang sudah menikah. Dan Haneul adalah cucu dari anak pertamanya Park Yoora. Dia juga sedikit bercerita mengenaik anak sulungnya yang sedang menemani pengobatan sang istri di Jepang maknaya tidak sempat menjenguk Haneul kala itu.

" Haneul sayang kau harus tetap makan ya walau tenggorokanmu sakit. Biar cepat sembuh"

" Dan, jangan nakal sama Halmeonni nanti eonni sedih. Oke cantik" ucap Kyungsoo

" Kalau begitu kami permisi dulu Kyungsoo-ya. Aku jadi tidak enak membuatmu cepat-cepat kembali ke ruanganmu saat jam istirahat" Nyonya Park lalu membantu sang cucu turun dari ranjang.

" Gwaenchanayo Ahjumma ini memang sudah tugas saya sebagai dokter"  
" Mari Ahjumma, saya juga akan ketempat parkir ada berkas yang ketinggalan di mobil" ajak Kyungsoo

" Kalau begitu kau duluan saja, Aku mau menjenguk menantuku terlebih dahulu. Dia sedang dirawat disini" ujarnya lembut.

" Ah baiklah kalau begitu, saya permisi terlebih dahulu" ucap Kyungsoo sembari memberi salam.

888

" Eomonim" ucap Baekhyun ketika pintu ruangnya terbuka dan menyadari siapa yang berkunjung hari ini. Dia langsung bangkit dari tidurnya dan duduk bersender di kepala ranjang.

Sang ibu mertua langsung menghampiri dan meletakkan keranjang buah yang sudah dipersiapkannya di atas meja. Dia mengusap tangan menantu perempuannya itu lembut. Ada gurat kesedihan yang terpancar dari sorot matanya melihat kondisi sang menantu. Tubuhnya sekarang begitu kurus dan juga rambutnya yang sudah mengalami kerontokan. " Kemana Chanyeol, apa dia masih dikantor?" tanyanya lembut.

" Tidak eomma, dia sedang keluar sebentar" Baekhyun lantas berdiri dan beranjak kearah jendela. Matanya seperti sedang mencari seseorang diluar." Eomma kesini sendiri?" tanyanya balik.

" Tadi sebelum kesini aku memeriksakan Haneul terlebih dahulu, dia sedang bermain di taman depan kalau kau mencarinya" Nyonya Park lalu mengambil apel yang dibawanya dan mengupaskannya untuk sang menantu. " Kau suka apel kan sayang?" tanyanya pada sang menantu yang dijawab anggukan lemah.

Baekhyun menghampiri ibu mertuanya itu dan memegang tangan sang mertua yang sedang mengupaskan buah untuknya. " Eomma" ujarnya tenang. " Aku tahu waktukku tidak banyak lagi" Baekhyun menatap sang mertua dengan lembut, ada sirat dari matanya yang ingin dia katakan. "Aku punya satu permintaan sebelum aku pergi" lanjutnya.

TBC

Terimakasih sudah meluangkan waktunya buat membaca dan review fic abal-abal ini. Bagaimana cerita antara Chanyeol, Kyungsoo, Sehun, Baekhyun nantinya mohon ditunggu ya, karena fic ini masih sangat panjang. Sampai jumpa di chapter depan ^^


	3. Chapter 3

style='text-align:center;'> _Spring Breeze_

Chapter 3

Cast : Do Kyungsoo, Park Chanyeol, Oh Sehun, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, dll.

Rate : T

"Bila sudah waktunya, aku mau mendonorkan jantung ini oemma" ujar Baekhyun terbata. "Walaupun aku tidak bisa menolong diriku sendiri, setidaknya aku masih bisa menjadi penolong bagi orang lain''. Baekhyun menatap mata ibu mertuanya itu sendu. Dia tahu betapa sedihnya ditinggalkan orang yang begitu dicintai, seperti dirinya yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh kedua orangtuanya saat masih belia.

" Baekhyun-ah" Nyonya Park tidak bisa membendung rasa sedihnya. Dia memeluk sang menantu erat. Sudah banyak kebahagian yang diberikan Baekhyun terhadap anak laki-lakinya dan keluarganya. Mungkin ini sudah saatnya kebahagian itu berpindah darinya. Dia hanya berharap, apapun yang terjadi nanti ini semua memang sudah takdirNya.

"Tapi eomma jangan beritahu ini kepada Chanyeol. Biar waktu yang akan menjelaskannya" ujar Baekhyun disela isakannya. "Dia pasti tidak akan pernah setuju dengan keputusanku ini" dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. Hangat, rasanya hangat sama seperti pelukan ibunya yang telah tiada.

888

"Paman Chanyeol" seru Haneul senang saat melihat seorang pria yang dikenalnya berjalan dari arah sebrang. Dia langsung berlari kearah pria tinggi tersebut dan menghambur ke pelukannya.

" Sama siapa disini, hmm?" tanyany melihat sang keponakan bermain sendirian ditaman Rumah Sakit. Chanyeol mengecup pipi gempal itu bertubi-tubi, sementara sang keponakan hanya bisa tertawa geli menghadapi kelakuan pamannya.

" Aku kesini dengan Halmeonni " Haneul melingkarkan kedua tangannya ke leher Chanyeol, sangat menyenangkan bisa bermanja-manja dengan pamannya yang tampan satu ini. Chanyeol sangat memanjakan Haneul, dia akan membela keponakannya ini bila sedang dimarahi Yoora atau ibunya. Sampai membuat ibu dan kakak perempuannya itu kesal sendiri melihatnya.

" Tadi Haneul diperiksa sama dokter cantik" ujarnya berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. "Tenggorokan Haneul sakit".

" Jadi princess paman yang cantik ini sedang sakit?" tanya Chanyeol sedih dengan suara yang dibuat-buat.

" Tapi sekarang sudah sembuh. Kalau paman sakit ke dokter cantik aja. Pasti langsung sembuh. Baekhyun ahjumma juga pasti sembuh. Nanti aku kenalakan ya paman" ujar Haneul semangat dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

" Benarkah? Apa kita harus menculik dokter cantik sekarang? Biar Baekhyun ahjumma bisa disembuhkan?"tanya Chanyeol antusias.

" Jangan Paman! Nanti Paman Chanyeol masuk ke penjara" ucapnya polos.

888

Kota Seoul begitu indah saat malam hari. Apalagi bersama pasanganmu menikmati makan malam romantis seperti saat ini. Ditemani lilin kecil dan mawar merah di meja makan, dan jangan lupa cincin berlian dalam kotak merah.

" Tak kusangka dokter Oh bisa romantis seperti ini" ungkapnya saat sang kekasih memakaikan cincin itu di jari manis Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiannya saat ini. Benarkah ini Sehun? Kekasihnya? Dia tidak sedang sakit atau apakan? Kenapa pria ini bisa begitu romantis.

Sehun memandang mata gelap dan dalam milik Kyungsoo. Inilah cintanya, wanita paling berharga yang ia miliki. " Kau tahu? Terkadang aku masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi" Kali ini Sehun mencoba membuka percakapan. " Banyak orang berkata kau begitu beruntung mendapatkan dokter tamapn sepertiku. Tapi tidak bagiku, aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu" ungkapnya sembari memegang jemari lentik itu.

" Kau ingat betapa marahnya Ayahmu saat kau lebih memilih menjadi dokter sesuai cita-citamu dari pada melanjutkan bisnis miliknya?"

"Kau adalah putri satu-satunya, kau yang cantik, kau yang pintar, kau yang punya segalanya. Lebih memilih menjadi dokter dan berpacaran denganku, seorang yatim piatu yang hanya bisa melanjutkan sekolahnya karena uang beasiswa"

" Kau tidak memandangku hina saat aku hanya bisa mengajakmu makan di warung sederhana, atau hanya menikmati malam minggu kita di sekitar Sungai Han". Sehun menggenggam tangan itu erat, begitu banyak yang Kyungsoo hadapi untuk bersamanya sampai saat ini. Dia bahkan diusir dari rumah dan semua fasilitas yang dimilikinya dari mobil hingga kartu kreditpun disita.

" Aku bahagia dengan jalanku, walaupun Appa belum merestui hubungan kita. Suatu hari nanti pasti appa dapat menerima kita bukan? Apalagi setelah kita menikah dan memberikan cucu untuknya. Appa pasti bisa menerimaku kembali" ujar Kyungsoo sendu ada gurat kesedihan dari pasti yang harus ia terima, bahwa pernikahnnya dengan Sehun tidak akan pernah mendaptkan restu dari Ayahnya.

Sehun membawa Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Memeluknya, menenangkan sang wanita. Bahwa suatu hari nanti semua akan baik kembali. Pelukannya semakin erat saat bahu Kyungsoo mulai bergetar. Ada rasa rindu yang mendalam, entah karena apa. Ada rasa seperti dia akan pergi meninggalkan wanita ini untuk waktu yang sangat lama.

Ia memandang wajah kemerahan yang telah basah oleh air mata. " Mianhae Kyungsoo ya, Mianhae. Aku mencintaimu" ujarnya lembut sembari menghapus air mata sang kekasih dan mengklaim bibir plum semanis gula itu. Sehun memperdalam ciumannya kali ini, mendominasi untuk waktu yang lama hingga mereka kehabisan nafas. " I Love You" ujar Kyungsoo memandang wajah tampan sang kekasih sembari tersenyum.

888

Chanyeol berjalan menyusuri lorong rumah sakit menuju kamar sang istri dengan Haneul dalam gedongannya. Ada rasa kecemasan yang begitu mendalam saat melihat ibunya berda di luar dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan. Kenapa? Kenapa begitu banyak dokter dan suster masuk kedalam ruangan sang istri?

" Eomma? Baekhyun baik-baik saja bukan?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir, ia menurunkan Haneul dan memegang kedua bahu sang ibu yang bergetar hebat. "Baekhyun tidak kenapa-kenapa kan Eomma?" Nyonya Park langsung memeluk anak bungsunya ini erat, ia menangis sejadi-jadinya. Chanyeol hanya bisa diam mematung untuk mencerna apa yang telah terjadi saat ini.

Para dokter bergantian keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Semuanya tampak dengan wajah yang sama sekali tidak ingin Chanyeol lihat untuk saat ini. " Kumuhon katakan padaku apa yang terjadi, HAH!" seru Chanyeol beram meliahat situasi ini. Nyonya Park lantas mencoba menengakan sang putra saat melihat Chanyeol sudah menarik salah satu kerah kemeja dokter rumah sakit ini. Haneul yang melihat kejadian itu pun menangis kencang.

" Saya mohon maaf tuan Park. Kami sudah mencoba sebaik yang kami bisa. Tapi kondisi istri anda benar-benar down saat ini. Dengan sangat menyesal saya harus memberitahukan, bahwa istri anda sudah tidak sadarkan diri dan waktunya sudah tidak banyak lagi " jelas dokter tersebut

" Apa kau Tuhan? Apa kau yang memberinya hidup? Apa maksudmu tadi HAH?" emosi Chanyeol benar-benar meluap saat ini. Bisa-bisanya seorang dokter berkata semacam itu,pikirnya.

"Berapa? Berapa uangnya? Saya akan membayarnya. Rumah Sakit ini? Rumah Sakit ini bahkan bisa saya beli. Katakan, berapa yang kau mau? Tapi selamatkan istri saya. Saya mohon, selamatkan Baekhyun" tangis Chanyeol benar-benar pecah saat ini. Istrinya, Cintanya, cinta pertamanya akan pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selam-lamanya.

Semua harapannya tidak lagi tersisa. Semuanya telah selesai. Tidak tersisa lagi.

Chanyeol mencoba berdiri dan memasuki ruangan itu.

Ruangan ini tampak berbeda dari biasanya. Dingin, begitu dingin sama seperti pandangannya kali. Ia melihat cintanya terbujur disana, dengan selang dimana-mana. Hatinya begitu hancur kali ini, ia genggam tangan putih itu erat.

" Apakah sesakit itu Baek? Apakah sesakit itu? Bagian mana yang sakit hmm? Katakan padaku sayang" tangisnya kembali pecah, tapi dia menangis dalam diam. Ia mencoba menerima kenyataan. Garis takdir yang telah ditentukkan untuk dirinya dan sang istri. Jadi ini kah akhirnya? Inikah saatnya?

" Pergilah sayang, Aku tahu kau sudah lelah. Kau sudah berjuang begitu keras hingga saat ini. Pergilah, kau tidak akan merasakan sakit ini lagi." Ujar Chanyeol terbata. Hatinya teriris mengucapkan kalimat itu. " Aku mencintaimu Baekhyun-ah. Tidurlah, aku disini, disisimu" Chanyeol mencium kening sang istri lembut hingga tangan yang digenggamnya jatuh terlepas dan alat penditeksi jantung itu berbunyi panjang.

888

" Lihatlah ke jalan yang benar, Sehun-ah" ujar Kyungsoo memperingatkan. Kekasihnya ini sangat konyol pikirnya. Lihatlah berapa banyak Sehun curi-curi pandang saat sedang menyetir seperti ini.

" Kau sangat cantik. Sangat cantik. Sangat cantik" ungkap Sehun seperti ank kecil sambil memandang wajah Kyungsoo intens.

" Aku tahu. Tapi fokuslah dengan...

" SEHUN- AH, AWAS!

BRAK...! Dentuman keras itu tidak dapat terhindarkan lagi, mobil yang dikendarainya tidak dapat menghindari mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah berlawanan.

888

" Dokter, Bisa kita berbicara" ujar nyonya Park terbata

TBC

Terimakasih yang sudah mau membaca dan meninggalkan komentar. Mohon kritik dan sarannya kembali ^^


End file.
